


A mistake..?

by Catboyzenith



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catboyzenith/pseuds/Catboyzenith
Summary: This is problematic so if you don’t like don’t read pls and thank you! Also I’m not that good of a writer and I also wrote this at 2am so be warned lmaoTommy has had a crush on the tall enderboy for a while now so he figures that he should finally tell him
Relationships: Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	A mistake..?

**Author's Note:**

> Again just a reminder this is problematic so if you don’t like it pls don’t read it or write a hate comment or sum also my Twitter is savvy_not_found if you wanna follow me lmao also sorry if it’s short

Tommy was nervous, I mean who wouldn’t be? He was confessing to his crush for fucks sake! As he walked over to ranboos house he got butterflies in his stomach just thinking about the hybrid. He was brought out of his thoughts when he suddenly bumped into someone. He looked up to see his crush, ranboo. He blushed and studdered out a “sorry”. “Oh it’s okay, what are you doing out here anyways? Shouldn’t you be in snowcester?” ranboo said. “Uh well you see ranboo I actually have something to tell you.” Tommy says. “Oh well what is it Tommy?” Ranboo asks as he cocks his head to the side a little. “Ranboo, I think, I’m in love with you.” Tommy says softly. Tommy looks up at Ranboo and sees ranboo smiling softly. “I think I may be in love with you too Tommy”. Before Tommy can even think of what he’s doing he leans in and kisses Ranboo. And he’s feels butterflies in his stomach for the first time. Tommy wraps his arms around the taller boys neck and tilts his head trying to deepen the kiss. He kisses ranboo until he has to pull back for air, and as soon as he’s about to kiss him again ranboo picks him up and says “it’s cold outside, we can continue this inside”. As soon as ranboo gets inside, ranboo drops Tommy on his bed and climbs on top of him. Tommy can feel the blood that rushes to his head...and somewhere he wish it didn’t. Tommy again wishes for the feeling of butterflies to come back so he wraps his arms around ranboo and pulls him in for another kiss. After a while Tommy felt his boner press up against ranboos stomach. Ranboo gasps. Tommy mutters out a sorry and starts to get up, feeling embarrassed. But then he feels ranboo touch his dick and say “no no, stay..please” Tommy looks over to ranboo in shock. He wants me to stay? Tommy thinks but his thought process is cut off by ranboo tugging on Tommys shirt trying to take it off. “Tommy can we please fuck?” Ranboo begs. Tommy couldn’t believe what he was hearing. But then the blond nods “yeah,yeah we can.” Tommy then pulls off his shirt and asks ranboo to do the same. Now Tommy looks back at ranboo and blushes, the hybrid was in boxers only with a little tent in them. Tommy walks back over to ranboo and gets in between his knees. “If you want me to stop just say so” Tommy pulls down the boxers and ranboos thick cock pops out. Tommy could start drooling at the sight of it. Tommy slowly put his mouth on it and started sucking. He felt ranboo grab at his hair,and slightly pulling on it. Causing Tommy to moan. Tommy continued sucking faster and faster. “I-I’m close Tommy!” Ranboo moans out. And with one final tug of the blonds hair he felt a hot liquid shoot down his throat. He swallowed it and looked up at ranboo. Ranboo was a blushing mess. Tommy got up and kissed ranboo on his cheek and softly whispered “you did so good ranboo”. (End)


End file.
